Attempts to produce monoclonal antibody to hepatitis A virus are in progress. The development of new serologic tests for detection of monoclonal anti-HAV will simplify the procedure. In addition, we are attempting to produce chimpanzee-mouse hybridomas, using chimpanzees convalescent from experimental HAV infection.